Notice Me When I'm Gone
by WeaponMisstressxByakuganMaster
Summary: I-Pin is tired of lambo not noticing her. Instead he tells her she's not feminine to be called a girl. crushed she tries to distance herself from him and meets her old love again.Lambo however is determined not to let her go into 'HIS" arms forever.
1. Chapter 1

**thinking**

"talking"

**Notes or flashback**  
"……….that Lambo always so stupid"….An 18 yr old I-Pin sat in her bed and thought. "He's always flirting with other girls

Disclaimer: do not own KHR..First khr story…. May seem OCC and have errors bear with me please.  
this chapter is really short its like a prologue

* * *

I-Pin CeNtRiC

during our missions and never appreciated me once. I cant believe I am in love with him..**Flashback: background Italy,**

** pretty girls are around Lambo asking him special request *cough*, I-Pin is getting mad and jealous because she's**

** not getting Lambo's to pry away from the **_**girls **_***sluts* and Lambo is encouraging them to continue flirting with **

**him. {i:pin thinking: this happens all the time he tries to use me to try to complete missions while he's always **

**flirting with girls. …} "lambo-kun stop flirting with those girls and get back to our mission or Reborn-san will get **

**mad again! If we fail this mission" "I-Pin stop whining –"Lambo! We have to finish I don't want to endure **

**anymore of Reborn-san's punishment for mission failures cuz of you again! " "Gezz I-pin calm that big egg head of **

**yours down, you know I can't refuse pretty girls request"*girls giggling* "{snap: and im not pretty so he can **

**listen to me?}Ok then listen to **_**my request**_** stupid cow and lets try to finish this mission together, then you can go **

**back and do those girls favors!" "Stupid? I-Pin I said a GIRLS request but you aren't even feminine enough to be **

**considered a girl."*girls giggling* "**_**Fine then**_** You can stay here with these sluts like in all our missions you stupid**

** cow I'll go off and try to finish this last I will ever have with you. And because I'm an assassin, and not a feminine **

**for a girl****I can do this myself and don't need you to try to care about me anymore!! *walks away*" What? **

***shocked* what does she mean by last mission with me….what?"End of Flashback**** "**I'm not feminine like Kyoko-chan

or a little like Haru-chan………. I'm a special martial arts assassin specialist part of a Vongola family; I DON'T HAVE TIME

TO ACT ALL FEMINY! Who does he think he is?! I had to go and complete at least this mission mission while trying to

take on 15 mafia serial killers while He was flirting with those _ladies_… he didn't even come after me to help me. When I

did mission myself I alwaysed completed them. Well I don't have to put up with him anymore if he doesn't think that I'm

feminine and worth helping or noticing...*tears* **I just can't believe I spent 3 years loving a guy who never saw me **

**as a girl..** **I alwaysed hoped he liked me back after all those years we spent. I was foolish to love him when he **

**doesn't even seem to care.**

**  
"**FINE THEN**. **Tomorrow I'm going up to Tsuna-san and Reborn –san and ask for a new partner. I don't need Lambo

anymore since he obliviously doesn't notice me" I'm giving up on loving a guy who doesn't even care.

**  
**With that thought I-Pin went to sleep to prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

sucked alot XO UGHH PLEASE I'D APPRICIATE HELPFUL IMPROVING TIPS


	2. Unexpected partner

**SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE MY COMPUTER HAD A VIRUS AND NOW IT'S FIXED BUT I LOST ALL MY DOCUMENTS AND SUCH. AGAIN I AM SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER SUCKS MY WRITING IS SUCKISH.**

Chapter 2: The unexpected partner arrives

The next morning

I am going to find Tsuna-san and reborn-san and request for a new partner thought I-Pin as she's walking in the

Vongola headquarters. "Ohayo I-Pin- Chan." said Haru and Kyoko. "Ohayo Haru-chan, Kyoko-chan." "Ne I-Pin-chan

what are you doing here? Did Tsu-kun and Reborn give you another mission?" Kyoko asked. "Hahee! Didn't you just

come back from one yesterday?! Is Tsuna-san working you and Lambo to death?!" Haru screamed. "EH? No no I'm

here to request a partner change that's all." "Huh!" Haru and Kyoko looked at each other and Haru asked I-pin, "Ne

why don't you want to be partner with Lambo anymore, don't you love him I-Pin-Chan?" " Hai…but he will never

notice me and im tired of going after someone who will never notice me." I-Pin said. "Ano I-Pin-chan .."Kyoko

started. " are you sure this is what you want to give up on him?" Hahee… Kyoko-chan remember when I gave up on

Tsuna-san? I thought I wasn't going to find anyone else but Hayato-kun was there for me when I didn't notice him.

Now look were engaged to each other!" "Hai Haru-chan, at first I didn't notice that Tsu-kun loved me until he

confessed to me and it was then I realized I loved him too." I-Pin was thinking: _Haru-chan gave up on Tsuna but_. Realizing that she had to talk to Tsuna-san and Reborn-san I-

shes not alone anymore she now has Gokudera-san

PIn said her good-byes to Kyoko and Haru.

* * *

At Tsuna's office  
"Reborn!!! Why didn't you tell me he's going to be here any minute!"

"Relax Tsuna you're a mafia boss and its just him-"

"That's the point Reborn! It's him the devil himself whose known to be mean to puppies and kitties."

"Tsuna aren't you over reacting a bit he's just coming so we can fix him up with a new partner since Mukuro came

back from a 2 year mission and is now with Chrome again."

" ……………………….REBORN! have'nt you notice every time he comes to see me he intends to beat me up every now and then?"

" Tsuna its his hobby to do that to you, you should accept it. Oh and *smack* don't interrupt me EVER again."

" ay Reborn that hurt!"

*Knock knock*

"AY HE'S HERE" screamed Tsuna

Reborn: "Come in"

" Hello exscuse me? Tsuna-san, Reborn-san-"I-Pin started

"HEE please don't kill me!" screamed Tsuna

"Huh?" I-pin said " ha ha Tsuna-san you're such a kidder!" she laughed

"Huh"Tsuna said. " It's was I-Pin.. heh sorry about that I thought you were someone else! Come have a seat."

"Idiot…" muttered Reborn

"What was that Reborn?!" Screamed Tsuna.

" Uh Tsuna-san." Ipin said

"Huh oh sorry I-Pin was there something you needed?"Tsuna asked.

" Hai Tsuna-san, Reborn-san I came here to request for a new partner." I-Pin said.

" hm what seems to be the problem I-Pin?" Reborn asked.

I-Pin Lied" Um I feel that I need a better partner that'll actually try to complete missions with me."

Reborn was'nt stupid he could tell that wasn't the only reason she wanted to change partners.  
_  
stupid cow must've upset her in a way somehow..baka he does not realize that she loves him well then i'll help him realize what  
he's thought_

" Uh I-Pin theres no one available in a need of a part----"Tsuna started obviously lying since he does not want her to  
be the devil's partner

"ciaossu Hibari" Reborn said

"Huh?! " exclaimed I-Pin _**did he just say hibari?! He's here?! **_**"HEEE Hibari-san don't hurt me!" screamed Tsuna as he his in his desk. **_**perfect now lets begin the secret mission **_**thought Reborn **_**master..if only you were here you cannot believe what just happened.. I came to ask for a  
new partner only to find myself partner up with the man I once had a crush on when I was a kid. **_**Thought I-Pin. **

"Kon..nichi..wa -san" stuttered I-Pin

"Hello Reborn and girl. Relax yourself Tsunayoshi I just came here to get a new partner since obviously Mukuro is  
back from his mission and does not want to partner anyone besides Chrome."

*Smirk*

"Well then Hibari…you know I-Pin she's you're new partner." Stated Reborn

"NANI?!!? REBORN!!" screamed the Vongola tenth scarred for his friend and what awaits her future with her new partner the devil himself Hibari.

"HUH?! I-Pin exclaimed

Hibari looked at I-Pin and said to her "Well then girl try not to burden me on missions."

Tsuna fainted at the thought of poor I-Pin and Hibari together on missions and then a funeral soon. Reborn was smiling big he just

looked like he was going to score big time on the mega million lottery jackpot.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR if I did I would be sleeping most of my time and then work.

* * *

Author Note: Sorry I'll try to keep in character and write better and please helpful tip would be um helpful! Thanks for the reviews! Yes story is confusing but I'm trying. Remember I'm not the greatest English writer!  
Til Then Sleepy-sama waves bye.


End file.
